Galactic Conquest
Galactic Conquest is a turn based strategy mode in which players fight for control of the galaxy. This game mode is present within the original Battlefront games, but not the DICE remake. Star Wars: Battlefront The first incarnation. In the game mode, players take turns battling the enemy for total control of the galaxy, with the victor of the last battle being the one given the option where to attack next. Each faction has a special ability after four victories, the Republic and Rebellion can take possession of a planet and control it completely, while the CIS and Empire will erase the planet from the map entirely via a blockade or the Death Star. Each planet has two battlefronts to secure, and after one of them is controlled by each side, the ring surrounding the planet turns white, meaning the planet is contested. After both battlefronts are secured by a side, it will either be green for the player's faction or red for the enemy's faction. Each planet provides a planetary bonus like sabotage or elite training to help players in a fight, although that ability can be lost if the player loses the battle of the area they chose to attack, and the enemy succeeds in taking one side of the planet the benefits the bonus. Once the player or enemy captures all of the planets in the galaxy, the enemy home planet will be the final planet left to attack, (Kamino for Republic; Geonosis for the CIS; Hoth for Rebellion, and Endor for the Empire.) Once the home planet is conquered, the player will be victorious. Star Wars: Battlefront II Most of the ideas from the first Galactic Conquest apply here. Players still take turns attacking planets and earning control of them, but now they can make tactical decisions thanks to the map screen. Players start off with the simple units unlocked such as the Imperial Pilot and Stormtrooper for the Galactic Empire, or the Rebel Pilot and Rebel Soldier for the Rebel Alliance. In order for the player to unlock more units, they must enlist them for 1000 credits. They earn credits by becoming victorious in any battle, however this time instead of winning bonuses from controlling planets, players must buy them from the 'Bonus' tab. Credits are awarded depending on the planet players take over and whether they are the victor or loser of the battle. Credits are also determined based on the number of planets players have under their control. The more planets they have under their control, the more credits awarded every match. There are no special attacks on planets this time as in the first Battlefront, as space battles are now present. If a player happens to run into the enemy fleet in open space or on the same planet, they will engage in a space battle. In these battles, players simply aim to destroy the enemy ship by destroying the targets like communication array or dissolve its numbers to win. If the player are victorious, the enemy fleet is reset. If the enemy is victorious, the player's fleet will be reset. Players can also deploy several fleets at once if they want to go after numerous planets at the same time. If a players fleet does get destroyed, they are allowed to construct a new vessel for absolutely no cost, as long as they have no other fleets under their control. Players may purchase additional fleets at any time for credits that they earn. After the player controls the galaxy, each side has a special ending, all of which except for the Rebellions' are non-canonical. The Republics ending includes the destruction of the CIS, with Order 66 never happening (due to Palpatine being defeated by Mace Windu), the CIS ending includes the deaths of the clone troopers and the Jedi, with Darth Sidious controlling the galaxy, The Rebellion ending includes the destruction of the Death Star, and the Empire ending includes the defeat of the rebellion, the death of Princess Leia, and Luke Skywalker kneeling to the Emperor. Star Wars: Battlefront Renegade Squadron Renegade Squadron has a much different Galactic Conquest mode than the previous games, as players can only choose between the Rebels or the Imperials. There are now 16 planets in 4 different sectors, one of these planets are the players and opponents home planets, signified by the crown. The blue planets belong to the player, while the red planets belong to the enemy. The white planets are neutral, and can be captured by either side. If the player owns all of the planets within a quadrant, bonus credits will be added with the regular credits from the planets. Players also can purchase technology upgrades, such as more star-fighters, to the increase of troops that can be present on a planet. Heroes can also be purchased, but can only be hired once all of the planets in the quadrant they're assigned to is fully under the enemy or players control, and each of them have different abilities, (Leia and Tarkin for example, decrease the price of credits for upgrades, while Darth Vader and Han Solo allow a health regeneration during battle.) There are 4 phases in the game that players go through, Treasury, Purchase, Movement, and Reinforce. Treasury: Players will be awarded credits based on their heroes, the amount of planets they own, and domination of the quadrant. Purchase: Players in this phase are allowed to buy technology upgrades, heroes, and gain additional troops with the credits they are given. Movement: Players are given the option to move a garrison of troops to either a neutral planet to conquer, or enemy planet to attack. If the attacker is victorious, they gain control, as well as more credits, but with a smaller troop count depending on how many soldiers were lost. If the defender is victorious, the enemy will still hold the planet, but with a smaller troop count, depending on how many soldiers were lost during the battle. Reinforce: The player or the enemy can send troops from one planet to another to make another planet a stronger hold. Once the player gains hold of the enemy home planet, or vice versa, the galaxy will belong to them, but they must first fight in space, and then on the ground. Star Wars: Battlefront Elite Squadron Eilte Squadron is very similar to Renegade Squadron, but players can now play in the Clone Wars era and there are also mini campaigns with special equipment added or removed. Also, there are only 2 heroes and 3 sectors as opposed to 4, and there is only a maximum of 12 planets, although one planet, (Death Star) can only be played in the Galactic Civil War era. Like Renegade Squadron, players go through 4 phases when playing. Treasury: Players are awarded credits, the amount depends on how many planets the player owns, as well with the quadrants. Purchase: The player can use this phase to purchase troops, upgrades, and special abilities like the ability to play as a hero, or for the enemy to miss a turn. Unlike Renegade Squadron, the player is limited to adding 30 soldiers for each planet. Also, the Space Battles tab is replaced with Weaponry, allowing more customization. Movement: The player is now allowed to move troops (dubbed "Reinforcement Tickets") to either a neutral planet to be captured, or an enemy planet to attack. If the attacker is victorious, the planet is under the player or enemies control, with a smaller amount troop count. If the defender is victorious, the enemy still holds the planet. Reinforce: The player or enemy are given the option to move troops from one planet to another to strengthen a planet with a smaller troop count. As the game progresses, the enemy also advances their technology, move bigger fleets, and if that wasn't enough, can gain hold of weaker planets. Once the player gains control of all planets except the home planet, the enemy refuses to send troops to any planet. Once the player sends forces to attack the enemy home planet, the enemy will hold a final counter offensive in a battle for the planet. If the player succeeds, they own the galaxy and win the game. If they fail, they must wait until they have a planet that contains a large troop count to try again. Tutorials For Galactic Conquest in SWBF1 Trivia *Playing Galactic Conquest in Battlefront II against an AI is usually just as if not less difficult than in Instant Action, even on elite mode. However, Galactic Conquest is often considerably more challenging when playing against another player. *It has been confirmed by EA DICE that Galactic Conquest will not be making a return in DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront, ''which caused another major complaint by Battlefront fans. Category:Campaign mode Category:Need Update Category:Need to Battlefrontize Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron Category:Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron